wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids
Kids Lyrics Dinah: Sometimes I really miss being a kid. No stress, no worries, just a smile on my face and simply enjoying my life Dinah and Trevor with Portia and The Losers: You will never be completely at home again (Dinah: again) because part of your heart will always be elsewhere (Dinah: elsewhere) That is the price you pay for the richness of loving and knowing people in more than one place Trevor: You won’t be seventeen forever, and we can get away with this tonight Dinah and Trevor and The Losers: You will never be completely at home again because part of your heart will always be elsewhere That is the price you pay for the richness of loving and knowing people in more than one place Wyatt with The Losers harmonizing: The ground I rise to grace nobody knows It's just a hope staying together, We believe we believe we believe one step on Jessie with The Losers harmonizing: Smile and let everyone know that today You're a lot stronger than you were yesterday Be strong you never know who you are inspiring Dinah with Portia and The Losers: You will never be completely at home again because part of your heart will always be elsewhere That is the price you pay for the richness of loving and knowing people in more than one place Wyatt and Portia: Dreams its my choice hear my words get in I will not fall I will not be there Val and Trevor: I'll be around even when everything's going down Dinah and Mason: Why do I rush to slow down everything why do I rush to slow down why do I have no peace of mind in someway Dinah: Up high I'm strong enough to make This all go away to cloud nine, Cloud nine cloud nine nothing I could love you The same mistakes you did all over me this far Jessie: All over me this far, yeah! Dinah and Trevor with The Choir: You will never be completely at home again because part of your heart will always be elsewhere That is the price you pay for the richness of loving and knowing people in more than one place You will never be completely at home again because part of your heart will always be elsewhere That is the price you pay for the richness of loving and knowing people in more than one place Dinah and Trevor with The Losers and The Choir: You will never be completely at home again because part of your heart will always be elsewhere That is the price you pay for the richness of loving and knowing people in more than one place You will never be completely at home again because part of your heart will always be elsewhere That is the price you pay for the richness of loving and knowing people in more than one place Dinah with Wyatt: Turn your world upside down (The Losers: ooooo) I'd Spin you around, spin you around I'd Spin you around, spin you around turn Your world today crying out for the last time Your break when you are and what do I rush to slow down everything will the Plot ever twist or will I ever do (Jessie: ooooh yeah!) The Losers and The Choir: Oh Oh Oh Oooooh Ooooooh Mason: Takin sips out the fountain of youth Rollin' down the street, smokin' indo, sippin' on gin and juice And say it in a rhyme for the future of our youth, But those dump assholes wanted a stupid proof Youngsters yank youth yearly, yep So many tears that I've shed Before I'm gone, the secrets are not told to the youth, I was sitting here, braid dead, hooked up on cookies and juice, And say it in a rhyme for the future of our youth, But she's lucky I never had the guts to say the truth Jessie and Dinah: Say the Truth! Jessie (with The Choir): (Ooooh) You will never be completely at home again (Ooooh, yeah!) because part of your heart will always be elsewhere That is the price you pay for the richness of loving and knowing people in more than one place Dinah and Trevor with The Losers (The Choir): You will never be completely at home again (Oh) because part of your heart (Oh) will always be elsewhere (Oh) That is the price you pay for the richness (Oh) of loving and knowing people in more (Jessie: Oh!) than one place (Oh) Dinah, Wyatt and Trevor with The Losers and The Choir: You will never be completely at home again because part of your heart will always be elsewhere That is the price you pay for the richness of loving and knowing people in more than Jessie with The Losers and The Choir: One place! (Jessie: Yeah, ehh!) Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs Category:Original Song